elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cyrodiil (Online)
|mapa = Cyrodiil Map.png}} Cyrodiil es el escenario principal de la lucha entre las tres alianzas que combaten en la Guerra de la Alianza. La base de la Alianza de Salto de la Daga se encuentra al noroeste de la región, la del Pacto de Corazón de Ébano al noreste, y la del Dominio de Aldmer al sur. Descripción Cada jugador puede entrar a Cyrodiil después de que su personaje haya alcanzado el nivel 10. Tendremos que escoger entonces una campaña, con distintas reglas cada una, y podremos acceder al mapa. La guerra consiste, dependiendo de la campaña en la que estemos y las reglas que tenga, en ir conquistando castillos o sus respectivos edificios de recursos. Esto nos dará puntos de alianza que podremos luego utilizar para comprar equipamiento o otras cosas. Otra modalidad consiste en quitarle los Pergaminos antiguos a las otras alianzas y mantenerlos tanto tiempo como sea posible. Cada campaña tiene una tabla de puntuación, por la que, el mejor jugador de la alianza que consiga conquistar los seis castillos que rodean la Ciudad Isla será proclamado Emperador. Además, hay misiones dispersas por el mapa, especialmente en los pueblecitos y ciudades que podremos encontrar. Bases En las bases, repartidas entre ambas puertas de cada alianza, tendremos todas las instalaciones y necesidades para nuestro personaje antes de entrar en el campo de batalla. Allí podremos coger las misiones reiterativas de Cyrodiil, acceder a los establos y comerciantes, y a las instalaciones para utilizar las habilidades de artesanía. Los fines de semana aparece un personaje llamado El Dorado (The Golden), al que le podremos intercambiar nuestros puntos de alianza por objetos de calidad legendaria. *Puerta oriental de Elsweyr (Eastern Elsweyr Gate). *Puerta occidental de Elsweyr (Western Elsweyr Gate). *Puerta septentrional de Roca Alta (Northern High Rock Gate). *Puerta meridional de Roca Alta (Southern High Rock Gate). *Puerta septentrional de Morrowind (Northern Morrowind Gate). *Puerta meridional de Morrowind (Southern Morrowind Gate). Castillos Hay 18 castillos en total. Cada alianza tiene asignados seis que son llamados "castillos base" (Home Keeps). Cada uno de ellos tiene tres edificaciones de recursos: el aserradero, la granja y la mina. El aserradero hará las puertas del castillo más resistentes y que se vayan reparando solas; la granja hará a los guardas del castillo más fuertes y resistencias; y la mina hará las murallas más resistentes también. *Bastión Arrio (Arrius Keep). *Bastión del Camino Azul (Blue Road Keep). *Bastión Chalman (Chalman Keep). *Castillo Alessia. *Castillo Bota Negra (Castle Black Boot). *Castillo Bloodmayne. *Castillo Berrendo (Castle Brindle). *Castillo Faregyl. *Castillo Roebeck. *Bastión Drakelowe. *Bastión Farragut. *Fuerte Aleswell. *Fuerte Ceniza (Fort Ash). *Fuerte Garra de Dragón (Fort Dragonclaw). *Fuerte Niebla del Claro (Fort Glademist). *Fuerte Rayles. *Fuerte Guardián (Fort Warden). *Bastión Cima del Rey (Kingscrest Keep). *Puesto avanzado Níquel (Nikel Outpost). *Puesto avanzado Carmala (Carmala Outpost). *Puesto avanzado Sejanus (Sejanus Outpost). *Puesto avanzado de Harlun (Harlun's Outpost). *Puesto avanzado de los Desoladores (Bleakers' Outpost). *Puesto avanzado Cima del Invierno (Winter's Peak Outpost). Puertas y puentes entre territorios *Puente de Alessia (Alessia Bridge). *Puerta de Ceniza (Ash Milegate). *Puerta de Chalman (Chalman Milegate). *Puerta de Chorrol (Chorrol Milegate). *Pureta de Culotte (Culotte Bridge). *Puerta de Horunn (Horunn Milegate). *Puente del Niben (Niben Bridge). *Puerta de Odiil (Odiil Milegate). *Puerta del Invierno (Winter Gate). Emperador El título de Emperador se le dará al jugador con mayor puntuación de la alianza que controle los seis castillos que rodean la Ciudad Isla al mismo tiempo. Este jugador retendrá dicho título mientras su alianza siga controlando al menos uno de ellos; en el momento en que no controle ninguno de esos seis castillos, dejará de ser Emperador. Ser nombrado Emperador otorga una nueva habilidad, especialmente útil en la Guerra de la Alianza. Mientras el jugador sea Emperador será mucho más poderosa, ya que al perder el título, seguirá teniendo dicha habilidad pero con menor poder. El jugador también recibirá el título cuando pierda dicho estatus de Antiguo emperador. Pergaminos antiguos Los Pergaminos antiguos en Online son artefactos que sirven para otorgar mayor poder a la alianza que los controle. Hay dos tipos: los Pergaminos ofensivos, que darán bonificaciones al daño de arma y daño de hechizo, y los defensivos, que lo harán a la resistencia de armadura y resistencia de hechizos. Cada alianza tiene por defecto dos Pergaminos, uno defensivo y otro ofensivo, alojados en el templo del mismo nombre. Se pueden robar los Pergaminos de otras alianzas y guardarlos en un castillo propio, pero para ello la alianza que lo haga debe tener en su posesión y en el templo adecuado el Pergamino suyo del mismo tipo del que quiere robar. Por ejemplo, si el Pergamino ofensivo del Dominio de Aldmer es el Pergamino antiguo de Altadoon, para poder robar un Pergamino ofensivo de otra alianza tendrá que estar situado en el Templo de Altadoon. Mientras un jugador lleva un Pergamino, no podrá usar monturas y tendrá un destello especial que lo hará más fácilmente identificable para otros jugadores. Pergaminos: *Dominio de Aldmer: Pergamino antiguo de Altadoon (ofensivo) y Pergamino antiguo de Mnem (defensivo). *Alianza de Salto de la Daga: Pergamino antiguo de Ni-Mohk (ofensivo) y Pergamino antiguo de Alma Ruma (defensivo). *Pacto de Corazón de Ébano: Pergamino antiguo de Ghartok (ofensivo) y Pergamino antiguo de Chim (defensivo). Puertas y templos Para poder acceder a los templos que los guardan será necesario abrir previamente la puerta que da acceso a ellos, y para ello habrá que conquistar la fortaleza más cercana a ella. *Dominio de Aldmer: Puerta de Altadoon y Templo de Altadoon; Puerta de Mnem y Templo de Mnem. *Alianza de Salto de la Daga: Puerta de Ni-Mohk y Templo de Ni-Mohk; Puerta de Alma Ruma y Templo de Alma Ruma. *Pacto de Corazón de Ébano: Puerta de Ghartok y Templo de Ghartok; Puerta de Chim y Templo de Chim. Armas de asedio Cada alianza posee su propia versión de distintas armas de asedio, que servirán para hacer caer los castillos más rápidamente. Hay distintos tipos: *Los arietes, para tumbar las puertas más rápidamente. *Los fundíbulos, para atacar las murallas. *Las balistas, que sirven para hacer daño a los soldados (jugadores) enemigos o a otras armas de asedio. *Las catapultas, útiles especialmente para atacar grupos grandes de jugadores. *Aceite hirviendo, para lanzar desde lo alto de una fortaleza a los jugadores atacantes. Puntos de alianza Los puntos de alianza se otorgan por participar en combates con miembros de otras alianzas. La mayor cantidad de puntos se otorgan en la defensa o captura de fortificaciones. Estos puntos servirán para comprar equipo o armamento de asedio. Otros lugares Regiones *Las Tierras Centrales. *Bosque del Oeste. *Cuenca de Nibenay. *Montañas Jerall. *El Gran Bosque. *Montañas Valus. *Tierra Alta Coloviana. *Valle de Nibenay. *Ciudad Isla . Ciudades Algunas de estas ciudades y de otros asentamientos pueden ser conquistadas y mantenidas por una alianza. Además, en cada uno de ellos habrá varios personajes que otorgarán misiones diarias con recompensas exclusivas de esta región. *Chorrol. *Cheydinhal. *Bruma. *Bravil. *Ciudad Imperial . Asentamientos *Cropsford. *Vlastarus. *Hackdirt. *Abadía de los Ocho (Abbey of the Eight). *Templo de las Polillas Ancestrales (Temple of the Ancestor Moths). *Weye. *Priorato de Weynon (Weynon Priory). *Casa de Corazón Helado (Ice-Heart Home). *Muelle de los Colmillos Lunares (Moon Fang Docks). *Hacienda del clan Shurgak (Shurgak Clan Estate). *Bodega de Thalara (Thalara's Winery). *Bodega de Wilminn. *Bodega de Zimar. *Puesto avanzado de las Víboras Grises (Grey Viper Outpost). *Hacienda Hedoran. *Vigía de Harlun. *Campamento del montañés (Highlander Camp). *Reducto del Dedo Torcido (Crooked Finger Redoubt). *Mina de la ribera (Waterside Mine). *Santuario de la Hermandad Oscura . *Enclave del Reloj de Arena (Enclave of the Hourglass). Anclajes oscuros *Dolmen del Bosque de Applewatch (Applewatch Wood Dolmen). *Dolmen de Bruma. *Dolmen de las colinas de Cheydinhal (Cheydinhal Foothills Dolmen). *Dolmen de la costa oriental (Eastern Shore Dolmen). *Dolmen del Gran Bosque (Great Forest Dolmen). *Dolmen de Aguamiel Verde (Greenmead Dolmen). *Dolmen de la Cuenca del Niben (Niben Basin Dolmen). *Dolmen del Valle de Nibenay (Nibenay Valley Dolmen). *Dolmen de la costa noroccidental (Northwestern Shore Dolmen). *Dolmen del Límite del Invierno (Winter's Reach Dolmen). Ruinas ayleid *Abagarlas. *Anga. *Belda. *Ceyatatar. *Culotte. *Fanacas. *Fanacasecul. *Valle de Hrotanda (Hrotanda Vale). *Caída de Juras (Juras' Fall). *Lindai. *Moranda. *Nagastani. *Narsinfel. *Ninendava. *Nornal. *Nornalhost. *Piukanda. *Sardavar Leed. *Sedor. *Sercen. *Weryandawik. Mazmorras *Prisión de la Ciudad Imperial (Imperial City Prison). *Torre Blanca y Dorada (White-Gold Tower). *Cueva de Bloodmayne (Bloodmayne Cave). *Cueva de rompecuellos (Breakneck Cave). *Cueva de la piedra boreal (Capstone Cave). *Cueva de la madera astillada (Cracked Wood Cave). *Cueva del eco (Echo Cave). *Cueva de Haynote (Haynote Cave). *Caverna de Kingscrest (Kingscrest Cavern). *Caverna del valle de estiércol (Muck Valley Cavern). *Cueva tritón (Newt Cave). *Cueva de Nisin (Nisin Cave). *Cavernas de la marmita (Pothold Caverns). *Cueva de los rápidos (Quickwater Cave). *Cueva del rubí rojo (Red Ruby Cave). *Cueva de la serpiente (Serpent Hollow Cave). *Hondonada de Toadstool (Toadstool Hollow). *Cueva de Underpall (Underpall Cave). *Vahtacen. *Caverna de la arenisca (Lipsand Tarn). *Garlas Agea. *Cueva de Hrota (Hrota Cave). Piedras de Mundus Se encuentran todas, excepto El noble. *El aprendiz (The Apprentice). *El atronach (The Atronach). *La dama (The Lady). *El amante (The Lover). *El mago (The Mage). *El ritual (The Ritual). *La sierpe (The Serpent). *La sombra (The Shadow). *El corcel (The Steed). *El ladrón (The Thief). *La torre (The Tower). *El guerrero (The Warrior). Lugares de interés Misiones Guerra de la Alianza *''Bienvenido a Cyrodiil'' (Welcome to Cyrodiil). *''Guerra de asedio'' (Siege Warfare). *''Presentarse al servicio'' (Reporting for Duty). *''Ciudad al borde del abismo (''City on the Brink). JcJ *''Misiones de combate: nos pedirán capturar un recurso cualquiera que no posea nuestra alianza. *Misiones del frente de batalla: tendremos que capturar un castillo cualquiera en poder de una aliana enemiga. *Misiones de recompensa: tendremos que matar a un tipo específico de personajes enemigos. *Misiones de conquista: capturar tres ciudades o castillos distintos, nueves recursos, o matar a 40 jugadores enemigos. *Misiones de exploración: simplemente deberemos acercarnos al objetivo marcado y escribir un informe para entregarlo posteriormente. *Misiones de los Pergaminos antiguos: nos pedirán capturar un Pergamino antiguo en poder del enemigo para nuestra alianza. Bruma *Peligrosamente bajo (Dangerously Low).'' *''Sombreros de la Piedra boreal'' (Capstone Caps). *''Perdidos y solos'' (Lost and Alone). *''Los menhires'' (The Standing Stones). *''Refuerzos enemigos'' (Enemy Reinforcements). *''Conoce a tu enemigo'' (Know thy Enemy). *''Peticiones de socorro'' (Requests for Aid). *''Haz desaparecer al magistrado'' (Bring Down the Magister). *''Lo inadvertido'' (The Unseen). *''Intervención oportuna'' (Timely Intervention). Cheydinhal *''Espinas de nuestro lado'' (Thorns in Our Side). *''Sazona'' (Spice). *''Prisioneros de guerra'' (Prisoners of War). *''La hacienda incendiada'' (The Burned Estate). *''Tesoro ayleid'' (Ayleid Treasure). *''Aguas ensangrentadas'' (Bloodied Waters). *''Recuerdo'' (Keepsake). *''Una deuda vencida'' (A Debt Come Due). *''Aumentando las probabilidades'' (Stacking the Odds). *''Por piedad'' (For Piety's Sake). Chorrol y el Priorato de Weynon *''¡Muerte a los Dagas Negras!'' (Death to the Black Daggers!). *''El trabajo de guardia nunca se acaba'' (Guard Work is Never Done). *''Campo de fuego'' (Field of Fire). *''El alto coste de mentir'' (The High Cost of Lying). *''El alijo'' (The Cache). *''Abominaciones'' (Abominations). *''La garra de Akatosh'' (Claw of Akatosh). *''Provisiones atrasados'' (Overdue Supplies). *''El liche'' (The Lich). *''Provisiones de los Dagas Negras'' (Black Dagger Supplies). Cropsford *''Semillas de esperanza'' (Seeds of Hope). *''Ofrendas a Zenithar'' (Offerings to Zenithar). *''Tiempo de cosecha'' (Harvest Time). *''Los muertos de Culotte'' (The Dead of Culotte). *''Punto de coronación'' (Crown Point). *''¡Espías de la Mano Sangrienta!'' (Bloody Hand Spies!). *''La Hacienda Hedoran'' (The Hedoran Estate). *''Asegurar el conocimiento'' (Securing Knowledge). *''Delicia de trasgo'' (Goblin's Delight). *''Problemas de Cicatriz de Madera'' (Timberscar Troubles). Vlastarus *''El enfoque directo'' (The Direct Approach). *''Muerte a la arpía'' (Death to the Crone). *''Una presencia maligna'' (An Evil Presence). *''Lo básico sobre los osos'' (Bear Essentials). *''Recuerdos'' (Mementos). *''La diplomacia de los Hueso de Roca'' (Rock Bone Diplomacy). *''Estandarte robado'' (Stolen Banner). *''Por un amigo'' (For a Friend). *''Esencia de llama'' (Essence of Flame). *''Escamas de plata'' (Silver Scales). Del resto del mapa *''Suministros para Applewatch'' (Supplies for Applewatch). *''Secretos revelados'' (Secrets Revealed). *''Arrepentimiento'' (Regret). *''Entrega especial (Special Delivery).'' *''Reliquia familiar'' (Heirloom). *''El mensaje (The Message).'' *''Más vale tarde que nunca'' (Better Late Than Never). *''Arenas de Centinela'' (Sands of Sentinel). *''Conocimiento en el lugar incorrecto'' (Misplaced Knowledge). *''Los demonios que conoces'' (The Devils You Know). *''Artículos de fe'' (Articles of Faith). *''Salió a dar un paseo'' (Out for a Walk). *''La flauta de plata'' (The Silver Flute). *''Parientes lejanos'' (Distant Relatives). *''Botín de guerra'' (Spoils of War). *''Captura del día'' (Catch of the Day). *''La bolsa del médico'' (The Doctor's Bag). *''Hierbas medicinales'' (Medicinal Herbs). *''¡Felicitaciones!'' (Congratulations!). *''Causa y efecto'' (Cause and Effect). *''Camino a casa'' (Homeward). *''El alto coste de viajar'' (The High Cost of Travel). *''Mejor no saberlo'' (Best Left Unknown). *''Del tipo variable'' (The Changing Kind). *''El trabajo de Shurgak'' (The Shurgak Job). *''La lista'' (The List). *''Vino de raíz de nirn'' (Nirnroot Wine). Fragmentos de cielo Hay 15 fragmentos de cielo en cada uno de los territorios en que se divide Cyrodiil, más 1 en la cima de la Montaña de la Caída Blanca, en el territorio del Pacto. *Territorio de la Alianza. *Territorio del Pacto. *Territorio del Dominio. Trofeos y logros Trofeos y logros en red Apariciones * . * . * . ** . ** . * (Solo mencionada). ** . en:Cyrodiil (Online) de:Cyrodiil (Online) fr:Cyrodiil (Online) pt:Cyrodiil (Online) ru:Сиродил (Online) Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Provincias Categoría:Online: Lugares de Cyrodiil